narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 53
thumb|left| Killer B bedankt sich bei Naruto dafür, dass er Motoi gegen den Tintenfisch geholfen hat. Motoi bemerkt, dass Naruto, in Bezug auf seine Persönlichkeit, Bee ziemlich ähnlich ist. Naruto und Bee beginnen zu rappen und beide machen den Faustschlag, während sich Yamato wünscht, dass Naruto bloß nicht anfangen würde zu rappen. Darauf schickt Killer B Naruto zum Wasserfall der Wahrheit, um sein böses Ich zu besiegen. Naruto setzt sich auf einen Stein vor dem Wasserfall und beginnt zu meditieren. Kurz darauf steigt der dunkle Naruto aus dem Wasserfall hervor. Der dunkle Naruto meint, dass der Echte ihn niemals besiegen könne, worauf der Echte dem zustimmt. Der echte Naruto konzentriert sich und erschafft über seinem Kopf sein Autogramm, welches er nicht in Ichirakus Nudelshop hergeben konnte. Der dunkle Naruto meint nur, wen würde das schon interessieren, und dass sie ein Autogramm von ihm wollten, nur weil er Pain besiegt hat und dass es dieselben Menschen waren, die ihn über Jahre hinweg schlecht behandelt haben. Doch der echte Naruto meint, dass er nur an sich selber glauben müsse und dass die anderen Menschen ihn nun wirklich mögen. Der dunkle Naruto versteht nicht, wie der Echte so denken kann, worauf ihm der echte Naruto erzählt, dass er ohne seine Hilfe wahrscheinlich nicht hier stehen würde. Der dunkle Naruto brüllte den echten an, was er dann sein soll, worauf der echte Naruto antwortet, dass der dunkle Naruto genau derselbe Naruto sei und bedankt sich bei ihm. Daraufhin verschwindet der dunkle Naruto und der Echte kehrt wieder in die Realität zurück. Yamato freut sich, dass Naruto es geschafft hat, sein böses Ich zu besiegen, doch Bee entgegnet ihm, dass es noch zu früh zum feiern sei. Killer B wendet sich nun an Naruto und rappt ihm vor, dass er jetzt sein Lehrer sei und die beiden verschwinden zusammen mit Yamato hinter dem Wasserfall. In einer Höhle dahinter sagt Killer B zu Naruto, dass er hier gegen das Kyuubi kämpfen würde. thumb|left| Naruto überlegt, wie er gegen den Kyuubi kämpfen soll. Hinter ihm taucht Yamato auf und wundert sich über die riesige Höhle. Killer B sagt ihnen, dass sie ihm folgen sollen und Naruto fragt ihn, wie er den Kyuubi besiegen soll. Yamato findet die Idee des Kampfes misstrauisch und ist strikt dagegen. Aber Killer B sagt ihm, dass Naruto etwas verrücktes tun muss, um den Kyuubi kontrollieren zu können. In der Höhle auf einer Wand ist ein Gesicht mit einem großen Maul zu sehen, dort soll Naruto seinen Kopf hineinstecken und falls auch nur wenig Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen geblieben ist, beißt das steinerne Gesicht zu. Yamato schlägt vor, dass Naruto es zuerst mit einem Schattendoppelgänger versucht, doch Bee erwidert, dass man die Geister dieser Höhle nicht täuschen kann. Naruto steckt wagemutig seinen Kopf hinein. Plötzlich schreit Naruto, Yamato reagiert sofort und zieht ihn heraus, doch nur noch ein kopfloser Naruto steht vor ihm. Plötzlich zieht Naruto seinen Kopf aus dem Pullover raus und er und Killer B lachen über den Scherz. Yamato findet das überhaupt nicht lustig, er wird wütend und schreit die beiden an. Die Wand hinter ihnen bewegt sich ein Stück und ein weißer Raum taucht dahinter auf. Bee sagt zu Naruto, dass er sich konzentrieren soll, um auf Kyuubi zu treffen. Bevor sie anfangen fragt Bee Naruto, welches Siegel er besitzt. Naruto antwortet, dass es das Shishou Fuuin-Siegel ist. Außerdem möchte er wissen, ob Naruto den Schlüssel zum Siegel besitzt und auch dies bejaht Naruto. Naruto taucht vor dem großen Käfig auf und begrüßt das Kyuubi, dann beginnt er damit, das Siegel zu lösen und der Neunschwänzige fragt sich, was er damit bezwecken möchte. Kyuubi fragt ihn, wo der echte Naruto sei, da er nur den guten spürt. Naruto antwortet darauf, er habe sein dunkles Ich besiegt. Das Siegel löst sich auf und Kyuubi kommt heraus. Killer B erinnert ihn, dass er das Chakra des Kyuubi herausziehen muss. Plötzlich kommen mehrere Arme des Hachibi und fesseln das Kyuubi, sodass der Neunschwänzige sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Kyuubi kann sich aber daraus befreien und der Kampf beginnt. thumb|left| Der Kampf zwischen Naruto und Kyuubi geht weiter. Kyuubi feuert eine Kyuubi-Chakrakugel auf Naruto ab, welche Killer B mit seiner Hand neutralisieren kann. Naruto erschafft einen Schattendoppelgänger und Killer B meint, dass er zwar die Explosion aufhalten konnte, Naruto aber nicht mehr weiter helfen könne. Naruto ist in den Sennin Moodo gewechselt, springt hoch und benutzt Senpou: Chou Oodama Rasengan, doch Kyuubi blockt es mit seinen Schwänzen ab. Kyuubi versucht, ihn mit seinen Schwänzen einzufangen, Naruto weicht aus und bemerkt, dass der Neunschwänzige sehr schnell ist. Kyuubi hält Naruto fest und spottet über ihn. Ein Schattendoppelgänger, den Naruto davor erschaffen hat, packt das Kyuubi am Bein und schleudert es ein Stück weit weg. Zwei weitere werfen ein Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken auf ihn, welchem er nicht mehr ausweichen kann und dem Ausmaß des Treffers unterliegt. Naruto nutzt diese Gelegenheit und packt das Chakra des Fuchses und zieht es zu sich. Das Kyuubi, welches durch den Treffer Narutos geschwächt ist und nicht mehr aufstehen kann, schickt seinen Hass hinterher. Naruto hört klagende Stimmen und unterliegt diesen. Kyuubi schreit wutentbrannt, dass Naruto seine Kraft nie kontrollieren könne und ihn niemand akzeptieren wird. Nach einigen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen Narutos sieht man, dass eines seiner Augen dunkel wird und er das Fuchsgewand bekommt. Killer B ist überrascht, wie stark doch Kyuubis Hass sei. Yamato will versuchen, das Kyuubi zu unterdrücken. Im Inneren Narutos erscheint Kushina, die ihn bei seinem Namen nennt und sagt, dass er hier her gehört. thumb|left| Naruto trifft in seinem Unterbewusstsein auf eine durch Chakra hervorgerufene Projektion Kushina Uzumakis und denkt am Anfang, dass es die wahre Form des Kyuubi sei. Erst als sie Naruto mit der Faust in den Bauch schlägt und "...ttebane" sagt und noch hinzufügt, dass Minato wahrscheinlich nichts dergleichen zu ihm gesagt hätte, erkennt er sie als seine Mutter. Als das geschieht, hörte die Bildung von weiteren Chakraschwänzen auf. Naruto sagt, er wolle Kushina so vieles fragen, worauf diese antwortet, dass sie sich in Ruhe unterhalten können, sich aber zuerst um das Kyuubi kümmern müssen. Daraufhin kamen durch Kushinas spezielles Chakra einige Ketten aus Narutos Körper, die das Kyuubi fesselten. Kushina erzählt Naruto, dass Minato bei der Versiegelung auch etwas von ihrem Chakra in seinen Körper versiegelte, damit sie ihm, wenn er versuchen würde das Kyuubi zu kontrollieren, helfen solle. Naruto fängt an zu grinsen und Kushina fragt ihn, ob er ihr überhaupt zuhört, worauf dieser ihr ein Kompliment zu ihren Haaren macht und sie sagt, dass er erst der zweite Mann sei, der ihre Haare hübsch findet. Als Naruto fragt, wer der erste sei, antwortet Kushina: "Dein Vater natürlich." Als nächstes fragt Naruto seine Mutter, wie sie und Minato sich kennenlernten. Kushina erinnert sich an ihre Ankunft in Konoha und ihrem ersten Tag an der Ninja-Akademie, wo sie alle beeindrucken wollte und sagte: "Ich werde der erste weibliche Hokage!" Dort sah sie auch Minato zum ersten Mal. Wegen ihrer roten Haare und ihrem rundlichen Gesicht bekam sie den Spitznamen "Tomate". Naruto vermutet dann, dass sie sein Vater vor den Mobbern beschützte, doch sie sagt, dass sie die Mobber selbst halbtot geprügelt hat, worauf sie einen neuen Spitznamen bekam: "Die blutrote Habanero". Dann erzählt sie Naruto von ihrem speziellen Chakra, weswegen sie von Kumo-Nins entführt wurde. Um ihren Rettern eine Fährte zu legen, riss sie sich ihre roten Haare aus, doch kein Shinobi aus Konoha konnte dies merken, außer Minato. Seitdem sind Minato und sie ineinander verliebt, und sie mag auch seitdem ihre roten Haare wieder. Dann sagt Kushina noch, wenn "Konohas gelber Blitz" und "Die blutrote Habanero" aufeinander treffen, ergibt sich "Konohas oranger Hokage". thumb|left| Die Worte seiner Mutter geben Naruto Frieden und Stärke. Er schafft es, den Hass zu verdrängen und wendet Kage Bunshin no Jutsu an. Die Doppelgänger formen viele Rasengans und greifen das Kyuubi an. Diese neue Attacke nennt sich Rasen Chou Tarengan. Jedoch geht Naruto derweil in Sennin Moodo über und alle Rasengans vergrößern sich. Jetzt greift er mit Senpou: Chou Oodama Rasen Tarengan an. Gleich im Anschluss setzt er Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken ein und schleudert den Körper Kyuubis weg, sodass nur sein Chakra da bleibt. Die ganzen Kage Bunshin nehmen das Chakra in sich auf und übertragen es an den echten Naruto. Kyuubi, das nurmehr Haut und Knochen ist, will noch eine Chakra-Kugel abfeuern, doch diese zerbröckelt. Das Kyuubi sagt noch zum Schluß: "Das ist Rikudou Sennins...!" bevor er von Naruto erneut versiegelt wird. Das Siegel schließt sich und Kushina sagt, nun könne sie Minato folgen, doch zuerst will sie Naruto noch die Wahrheit über den Angriff Kyuubis vor sechzehn Jahren erzählen. Sie beginnt mit den Worten: "Ich war der vorherige Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi, so hat alles angefangen..." thumb|left| Minato und Kushina besprechen gerade die Geburt von Naruto mit Biwako Sarutobi und dem Sandaime Hokage, weil das Siegel eines Jinchuuriki bei der Geburt am schwächsten ist. Die Geburt soll an einem geheimen Ort stattfinden, von dem keiner wissen darf. Zusätzlich sollen ANBU-Einheiten diesen Ort bewachen. Nach der erfolgreichen Geburt von Naruto versucht Minato das Siegel wieder zu erneuern, als plötzlich alle ANBU sowie Biwako und Taji bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. Der maskierte Mann schnappt sich Naruto und bedroht ihn mit einem Kunai, wodurch er Minato zwingen will, ihm den Jinchuuriki zu überlassen. thumb|left| Der maskierte Mann wirft Naruto hoch in die Luft und will ihn dann mit einem Kunai erstechen. Doch dann springt Minato hoch und fängt Naruto auf. Er sieht, dass das Tuch, in dem Naruto eingewickelt wurde, von Briefbomben angeklebt wurde. Bevor sie gesprengt werden, schafft es Minato noch, sich mit Naruto in ein Haus an einem anderen Ort zu telepotieren, das Tuch auszuwickeln und aus dem Haus rauszuspringen. Er teleportiert sich mit seinem speziellen Kunai zurück nach Hause und legt Naruto ins Bett, damit er in Sicherheit bleibt. Währenddessen versucht der maskierte Mann das Kyuubi aus Kushina herauszuholen, was er auch schafft. Da Kushina aus dem Uzumaki-Clan stammt, schafft sie es, trotz der Extraktion eines Bijuu, noch am Leben zu bleiben. Daraufhin teleportiert Minato sich zurück zu Kushina. Er schafft es, weil er eine Markierung für sein Hiraishin no Jutsu auch in Kushinas Siegel eingearbeitet hat. Danach teleportiert er auch Kushina zurück nach Hause zu Naruto, um auch sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Minato beschließt gegen den maskierten Mann zu kämpfen. Er zieht seinen Hokage-Mantel an und macht sich bereit. In diesem Moment, im Uchiha-Viertel, überkommt den jungen Itachi, der seinen kleinen Bruder in den Armen hält, ein seltsames Gefühl. thumb|left| Itachi hält den kleinen Sasuke auf dem Arm, er spürt, dass etwas schlimmes passiert und verspricht sich, dass er auf jeden Fall Sasuke beschützen wird. Der Sandaime Hokage spürt ebenfalls, dass etwas passieren wird und da erscheint auch schon im Dorf der maskierte Angreifer. Mit Hilfe des Kuchiyose no Jutsu beschwört der Angreifer den Kyuubi nach Konoha - dieser greift natürlich sofort an. Einige Anbu berichten dem Sandaime Hokage was passiert ist und so machen sie sich auf den Weg, den neunschwänzigen Fuchs aufzuhalten. Yondaime Hokage erscheint und wehrt den Chakrastrahl des Kyuubi mit einem Raum/Zeit Jutsu ab. Der Angreifer versucht Minato zu überraschen, doch dieser merkt es und greift an. Der Angreifer möchte Minato absorbieren, doch es gelingt ihm nicht, da dieser mit der fliegenden Donnergott-Technik flieht. Der Angreifer folgt ihm mit seinem Raum/Zeit Jutsu und Minato scheint zu verstehen, dass der mysteriöse Angreifer wohl gefährlicher als der neunschwänzige Fuchs sei. Angriffe gehen duch seinen Körper hindurch, eine Sharingan-Illusion auf dem Auge des Kyuubi und ein Raum/Zeit Jutsu - Minato wundert sich und fragt, ob der Angreifer Madara Uchiha sei. Doch dieser Antwortet nicht und greift an. Minato kann die Angriffe abwehren und wirft ein Kunai nach ihm, dann rennen beide los. Der Angreifer möchte beim berühren des Yondaime Hokage diesen absorbieren, doch das gelingt ihm nicht. Minato benutzt die fliegende Donnergott-Technik und greift direkt hinter dem maskierten mit seinem Hiraishin Rasengan an. Der Yondaime Hokage gewinnt das Duell der Geschwindigkeit. thumb|left| Minato schafft es, den maskierten Angreifer mit dem Rasengan zu treffen, gleichzeitig platziert er ein Mal, mit welchem er seine "fliegende Donnergott-Technik" anwenden kann. Der Angreifer versucht, Minato mit Hilfe eines Raum-Zeit-Ninjutsus zu entwischen, doch Minato folgt mit Hiraishin no Jutsu, verletzt ihn mit seinem Kunai und platziert noch ein Keiyaku Fuuin auf ihm. Der maskierte Angreifer verliert durch diese Technik die Kontrolle über das Kyuubi. Mit den Worten: "Kyuubi und die gesamte Welt wird sich meinem Willen beugen." verlässt der Maskierte den Kampf. Währenddessen kämpfen die Shinobi weiter gegen das Kyuubi. Unter ihnen sind auch Irukas Eltern, die schon stark vom Kampf verwundet sind. Iruka will bei seinen Eltern bleiben, wird jedoch von einem Shinobi weggebracht. Das Kyuubi setzt erneut zum Angriff an, da erscheint der Yondaime Hokage und beschwört Gamabunta herbei, um den Fuchs aufzuhalten. Minato versucht alles, um das Dorf zu schützen, so teleportiert er sich schließlich zusammen mit Kyuubi weg von Konoha, in die Nähe von Kushina und Naruto. Kushina hält mit ihrem speziellen Chakra das Kyuubi zurück und Minato macht sich bereit, Kyuubi in seinem Sohn zu versiegeln. Minato setzt das Shiki Fuujin ein. thumb|left| Minato sagt zu Kushina, dass er, wenn er das Shiki Fuujin beendet, auch ihr verbleibendes Chakra in Narutos Körper bannen will. Kushina brüllt ihn an, warum er ausgerechnet dieses Jutsu verwendet, weil sie ihren Sohn dann nur für ein paar Minuten sehen könne. Weiter fragt Kushina Minato, warum er sich selbst für das Gleichgewicht der Bijuu, das Dorf und für sie opfert. Minato antwortet, dass sie alle eine Familie von Shinobi sind und dass er sie niemals ersetzen könne, da es Dinge gibt, die nur eine Mutter tun könne. Zu sterben, um dem eigenen Sohn ein besseres Leben zu geben, das sei die Aufgabe des Vaters. Währenddessen kommt der Sandaime Hokage an und stellt fest, dass die Ketten, die das Kyuubi fesseln, ein Barriere bilden. Minato versiegelt die Hälfte des Chakras in seinem eigenen Körper, worauf das Kyuubi sehr schrumpft. Dann beschwört er einen Zeremonialplatz, auf den er Naruto legt. Das Kyuubi versteht, dass Minato den Rest in seinem Sohn versiegeln will und greift deshalb Naruto an. Jedoch springen Minato und Kushina dazwischen, um ihren Sohn zu beschützen. Dann sagt Kushina, was der Vater tun kann, sollte die Mutter doch mindestens genauso gut können. Minato beschwört Gerotora und übergibt ihm den Schlüssel für das Siegel und beauftragt ihn, mit dem Schlüssel sofort zu Jiraiya zu gehen und sich in ihm zu verstecken. Daraufhin verabschiedet sich Gerotora und verschwindet. Der Todesgott zückt bereits sein Schwert und Kushina spricht noch ein paar abschließende Worte zu Naruto. Dann versiegelt Minato den Rest des Kyuubi in Narutos Körper mit Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, womit die Rückblende endet. Kushina entschuldigt sich bei Naruto, dass sie ihn zum Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi gemacht haben, doch Naruto sagt, dass es nicht so schlimm sei, weil sie ihn zuerst mit Liebe gefüllt haben. Kushina verschwindet und Naruto bedankt sich noch bei seiner Mutter. Kategorie:Manga